


Secret Admirer

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Secret Admirer

Drying his hair Thranduil was currently looking in his wardrobe trying to pick out one of his best outfits looking between the silver and dark green one, he decided on the silver, grabbing it he laid it on his bed and collected his long grey riding boots to match. 

Brushing through his hair Thranduil got dressed, he had a date tonight, and to say he was nervous was an understatement, he was panicking on the inside, you were an elf from Mirkwood who worked in the royal library where Thranduil first laid eyes on you, slowly he left notes asking your name, and details of your life then finally he asked you out on a date, and you replied with a yes, but he never told you he was your King. 

....

Walking down the halls Thranduil headed for the Library gardens, where a table was set up for the date, he could already hear the music slowly playing as he got closer and closer, trying to control his breathing he stopped and took a few deeps breaths, trying to calm his nerves walking through the library he could see the table and you sitting there. 

Lanterns were lit all around you giving you an orange glow like a thousand fireflies around you, smiling to himself Thranduil ran his hands up and down his body making sure there was nothing wrong with his clothes, before taking a deep breath and stepping forward. 

Hearing footsteps you turned your eyes up and saw your king walking forward, feeling panic rising in your body you stood "My king, I didn't know you would be here tonight, I'll take my leave" you said as you went to walk past him feeling his hand grab your arm stopping you in your tracks. 

"(Y/n), I was the one to ask you on this date, please sit back down" Thranduil said as he let you go after feeling your body relaxing. 

"My Lord...." You started but stop after Thranduil had cut you off.

"You can call me Thranduil, now please sit down" He said again and you did what you were told. 

....

Laying on the ground Thranduil was staring up at the stars, listening to you explain each and other star, turning to face you Thranduil smiled at how you were so excitable about the night sky, he felt comfortable with you, and he felt like he could be himself, turning back to the stars Thranduil closed his eyes and listened to your voice. 

....

Feeling the cold chill Thranduil opened his eyes and saw the faint light of dawn approaching, trying to sit up Thranduil felt an heaviness on his chest looking down he saw you were curled up on him fast asleep, smiling to himself Thranduil placed his arms around you and pulled you closer, as he shut his eyes again, this was one of the best dates he ever had.


End file.
